


Peter's Present

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Open Shirt, Sticky Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's a lucky man who gets to come home to his considerably attractive husband everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Present




End file.
